Typically, cellular phones help establish phone call between a calling party and a called party. To establish a phone call with the called party, the calling party sends a connection request to a mobile switching center provided by a network service provider. The network service provider establishes the phone call between the calling party and the called party. However, certain trigger events disable the network service provider from establishing the phone call between the calling party and the called party. The trigger event can be a standard trigger event or a nonstandard trigger event. The standard trigger event is at least one of switched off, call forwarding unconditional, a short call for which connection cannot be established, insufficient credit in the calling parties account, and network unavailability for the called party. The nonstandard trigger event is one of a protocol error, internal error and calling party insufficient balance. Many solutions exist for standard trigger events. However, at times the calling party intends to inform the called party of an emergency situation. But the failure in establishing the phone call due to the nonstandard trigger event creates a communication gap. There exist systems to provide notifications to the called party in the event of occurrence of the failed call. However, existing systems lack an integrated intelligent module to detect the nonstandard trigger events and further send notifications to the called party. Moreover, existing systems lack facilities to receive delivery reports and acknowledgement messages from the called party.
In one existing prior art, a system is provided for enabling a calling party with insufficient balance to send a “call me back” notification to a called party. The system allows the calling party to send the “call me back” notification to the called party for free of charge. The calling party sends the “call me back” notification by appending a special character number to the called party's phone number and pressing dial. The “call me back” notification requests the called party to make a phone call to the calling party. However, the system lacks an integrated intelligent module to perform the functions of sending the notification for a failed call. Moreover, the systems lack facilities to receive delivery reports and acknowledgement messages from the called party.
In one existing prior art, the network service provider monitors attempts by the calling party to establish a phone call. If the network service provider detects the occurrence of a failed call, the network service provider sends the called party a message. Further, the network service provider provides the calling party's name and number to the called party. However, the system provided by the network service provider lacks an integrated intelligent platform to perform the functions of monitoring attempts made by the calling party along with sending the message, receiving delivery reports, and acknowledging messages from the called party to the calling party.
As a result, there is a need for an integrated intelligent module to send notifications to the called party. Further, there is a need for a system for allowing communication between the called party and the integrated intelligent platform. Further, there is a need for a system with facilities to send delivery reports and acknowledgment messages from the called party to the calling party.